Errol
Erol, alternatively spelled Errol, is the secondary antagonist of Jak II and the primary antagonist of Jak 3. He was a commander of the Krimzon Guard in Haven City serving under Baron Praxis and a Grand Champion of Haven City's racing circuit. The Commander was first introduced at the beginning of Jak II, leading some Krimzon Guards to arrest Jak after his arrival in Haven City with Daxter. Daxter escaped, but Erol commanded the Krimzon Guard to "forget the rat." Erol and Baron Praxis subjected Jak to dark eco treatments for two years as part of a Dark Warrior program to fight the Metal Heads. When Daxter broke him free, Jak was itching for revenge on Praxis and Erol. History Pre Jak 2 No information regarding Erol's childhood, adolescence, or other events in his life before his occupation as commander of the Krimzon Guard are explicitly revealed or even implied. His age is unknown, but he is most likely in his early-to mid 20s. He has no known relatives or parents and does not even seem to have any friends. Daxter Erol made a brief appearance in Daxter, in which he attempted to arrest Daxter and Ximon. Daxter tells him "Right! Have a good day!." Erol replies "I never do." Jak II Erol was the first vital character Jak and Daxter met in Haven City. He had arrived to arrest the confused Jak, and opted to let Daxter escape, stating "Forget the rat, the Baron wants him". Erol then spent the next two years helping Baron Praxis experiment on Jak in the Dark Eco Warrior Program. At some point during this time he meets Keira, and the two begin some form of relationship, it is clear that Keira does not know Erol's true profession, or at least all of it. Somehow, Erol finds out that Keira knows Jak. When Jak escapes from the Fortress, he hopes to have seen the last of Erol. However, when he begins to compete in the city's race championships, their paths cross again, as Erol is the "undisputed grand champion". It is here that Jak learns of Erol and Keira's relationship, which causes his antagonism with Erol to increase, but any attempts to convince Keira of Erol's true personality result in her becoming more bitter towards her old friend. After losing to Jak in the NYFE Class 1 Race, Erol is furious and he attempted to kill Jak by running over him with his NYFE-racer. However, Jak jumped out of the way and Erol instead crashed into a month's supply of Dark Eco. He is presumed dead. Jak 3 Erol returns as Cyber Errol in which he is the leader of the former Krimzon Guard and an ally of the Dark Makers and Metal Heads. Biography Personality Erol is a bully who takes pleasure out of other people's suffering, and enjoys a healthy life as Praxis' right hand man, not caring what he has to do to keep it. He is the parallel to Torn, who once held Erol's position but gave it up and became an outlaw as he could not stand to enforce the baron's laws. Erol has a fiery temper, making him quick to anger, and he does not tolerate losing. He enjoys fighting, as is shown in his eagerness to lead a troop on a full scale attack on the Metal Head nest, despite constant warnings that he would not stand a chance. This attitude was eventually his downfall, as he was blinded by his rage at Jak beating him and drove into a pile of Dark Eco as a result. As Cyber Errol he retained these basic traits, only all of them where now increased by his new found power. Again, his arrogance and hunger for strength brought him down. On the other hand, there is large a possibility of Erol having a softer side, that might have only been shown to Keira, assuming she is the "mechanic girl" the Baron mentions when scolding Erol for wasting time flirting. Appearance Erol stands at roughly 5'10" (this is just a guesstimate agreed upon by fans based upon the height difference between him and Jak, who, in Jak 2, is 5'8") and has a lean but muscular physique. He wears his Commander's uniform for the most-part of Jak 2, along with a Krimzon Guard mask on his forehead, though it looks similar to Keira's welding mask. He has flaming orange/red hair to reflect his fiery personality. On his face, he has tattoos that seem to be compulsory for a Krimzon Guard. As Cyber Errol, one side of his face was complete cyborg, whilst the other half kept traces of his original appearance. The only part of his body that remained in tact appears to be his right hand, as everything else is made of metal now. Abilities Erol has no particularly special abilities, but he is a skilled racer, at one point Keira calls him "the best racer I've ever seen", although she later gives this title to Jak. As Cyber Errol, he has amazing strength, and the ability to hover. Equipment Erol carries a pistol, which he is never seen to fire. As Cyber Errol he has many weapons at his disposal, such as deploying bombs and homing missiles. Notes Trivia *On Erol's left shoulder-plate is the Precursor Alphabet. Translated into English, it reads, from left to right, "COMMANDER". An obvious point-out to his Krimzon Guard status. *Erol seems to prefer dark eco over light eco as seen in Jak 3 and Daxter. *Erol's body was obviously kept somewhat intact from his crash in Jak 2 *Erol is a Turkish given name that means brave. Spelling Erol's name is alternately spelled with one or two Rs. In Jak II and Daxter, it is spelled Erol, while in the Jak 3 end-game model viewer both incarnations (normal and Cyber) are referred to as Errol. Typically his organic form is referred to as "Erol" while the cybernetic form is "Errol," however this is a matter of personal choice or judgment. Category:Characters Category:Krimzon Guard